Ne Ne Mama
by Madame Scorpion
Summary: The France lives his daily life in a constant cycle: paper work, meetings, meetings, paperwork. The cycle is never ending. But sometimes he just wants to be taken care of like he was a kid. A dream for a mother brings madness and the other nations must suffer the chain reaction. But hey, what could go wrong? (Important Notice inside)
1. Important Notice

**It's been 3 years since I've last updated this story and so recently I read it and it made me question my intelligence, but I was 11 when I first started writing this so I wasn't too hard on myself but I still feel an apology is in order for anyone who has read the past version. So as a fresh start from my extra long hiatus / lack of inspiration to write, I'm completely rewriting this story to try and flex off my new writing skills and I have changed my username (formally purebloodqueen99). The old chapters of this story will have been taken down, but I might post them up somewhere else, not sure where though. So any questions about that just pm me.**

**Thank you for your time. :)**


	2. If only

"_Ne Ne Mama~" Why does the sun set?"as small child asked his mother._

"_Why does the sun set? Why is the sky blue? Why is the grass green? Why do babies cry? For a smile child you sure do ask a lot of questions." the mother sighed shifting the squirming bundle in her arms. "Maybe I should have one of the Druids sew your mouth shut." She said teasingly, as she watched the small boy grow pale_

"_MAMA! You wouldn't!" he exclaimed, looking up at his mother with hopeful eyes. Tired green looked down at the shimmering blue playfully _

"_Who knows~" she smirked ruffling the boy's wavy blonde hair "Come now dusk is upon us and we still haven't made super yet. It's a long walk back home." she reminded her son. The child pouted but none the less toke his mother's hand, giving it a tight squeeze before she led him out of the busy market place and towards the outskirts of the busy town. No more than half way into their travels did the mother feel a small weight on her leg, looking down she couldn't help but smile. As gently as she could she picked up her boy careful not to disturb the already sleeping baby in her arm._

"_Mommy…" the half dazed boy whispered "Sing me a song."_

"_A song you say?"_

"_Umhum….Siraxta…" he requested "I like that song"_

_A small chuckle erupted from the woman's throat, and she complied to his wishes as she almost always did. Her voice was soft as it spilled from her lips; its powers were almost hypnotic as it coaxed the boy into a dream filled sleep almost instantly. _

"_Immi daga uimpi geneta_

"He-"

_Iana beddos et' iouintutos_

"FRA-"

_Blatus ceti, cantla carami_

"FRAN-!"

_menuan ambi-"_

"FRANCIS BONNEFOY!"

A small inaudible groan admitted from the Frenchman as his buried his face deeper into the drool soaked palm of his hand, awoken from his dream. Slowly he raised his head and glanced around, desperately trying to identify his surroundings. Moaning sleepily he squinted until his eyes met with angry green ones.

"Mommy?" he inquired groggily, squinting at the person in front of him.

"I am NOT your damn mommy you eye-offending foot-licker!" England said, grabbing France's tie and began choking the man to death. Francis gasped for air clawing at Arthur's hands

France gagged as he felt his face turn blue from lack of oxygen "Let go of me you villainous sheep-biting malt-worm!"

Arthur turned red, spluttering curses "What did you say to me you infectious fly-bitten pignut!"

"I said LET GO thou boil-brained lout!"

"Thou yeasty common-kissing measle!" Arthur growled.

France scuffed "Common-kissing? Common-kissing! I am not common-kissing, I am the nation of amour! I invented kissing! And izn't it rude to talk that way about your own mother Angleterre?! Francis replied slyly. Whispers and giggles came from the few remaining nations in the room while England erupted like a volcano, tackling the Frenchman out of his chair and unto the floor.

"How dare you speak that way about my momzy you GREASY DOG-HEARTED RABBIT-SUCKER!" The blonde screeched slamming France's head into the floor which was rewarded with a bite of his hand. Arthur yowled in pain preparing to scratch his enemy's eyes out before he was pulled off of Bonnefoy by two strong arms.

"Now now Artie Roo no need to be so violent~" Alfred cooed at his former caretaker.

"Unhand me you foppish twitch! Unleash me at once! I demand to be let go!" the former pirate yelled flailing around in America's hold. Alfred only sighed dragging Arthur out of the nearly empty meeting room.

France sat up, whipping the spilled blood from the corner of his mouth; Angleterre was paying for his hospital bills if he had a brain concussion. "Are you okay mi amigo?" a voice said. Francis looked up and smiled at his old friend.

"Never better" he said taking the Spaniard's offered hand. Spain simply laughed mirthfully "That was a brave thing you said friend. If you had said something like that to me I do not think I would be responsible for my actions." Laughing nervously, the blonde nation nodded and remembered to take note. Spain patted him on the back before fluttering off in a hurry to catch up with Lovino.

Sighing, the blonde brushed some of his wavy hair out of his face and gathered up his papers that were scattered around lazily. Today had been just perfect. First dream then falling asleep in the world meeting and the fight with England, GAH! Right now he wished he was that boy in the dream with a mother, someone who could just take care of him and he didn't have to do anything. No world meetings. No paperwork. No wars.

What was so wrong with that?

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like the refined chapter and please comment if you have any suggestions or feedback which are both most appreciated.<strong>


End file.
